Like Little Grains of Sand
by Sabbie
Summary: Tiny moments shared between Bulma and Vegeta. Some are way-too-long drabbles and some are one sentences


**Little Grains of Sand**

**Comfort**  
Somewhere in the recesses of the Briefs family library, Vegeta had read a book that said that men should die for lies but the truth was too precious was to die for.

It was odd, that at this point where he was preparing himself to kill himself for his family that was the one thing he'd remembered with such clarity. He laughed, mirthlessly.

**Kiss**  
Funny how small things like that could diffuse her temper and confuse her for a tiny moment.

**Soft**  
Yeah, he'd gone soft as time goes by, but so what?

**Pain**  
He really hated it when something as meaningful and heavy turned into cheap earthling songs.

**Potatoes**  
"What is this?" he asked as he went through her grocery.

**Rain**  
She stood there, still and unmoving as water from the skies drizzled on her.

That was…odd. He shook his head and continued walking.

**Chocolate**  
The glint of surprise and delight on his face once his mouth closed and he started chewing was worth all the blackmail and threats she set on him. Well…almost.

**Happiness**  
The moment where she could catch him sleeping in during mornings were rare but she cherished them the most.

**Telephone**  
Asking him to have a cellphone was a battle she hated to lose.

**Ears**  
"She's got my ears…"

**Name**  
"Bulma," she said, extending her hand. He rolled his eyes, why would he even bother remembering her name when he clearly wasn't going to stay at all.

**Sensual**  
She slowly took her lace bra off, her eyes deliciously inviting.

**Death**

There was a figure in a dark cape and cowl riding a white horse and carrying a scythe. That was when he knew that this was his last time.

**Sex**  
Today was the day, she decided. And with that she strutted confidently and smirked evilly.

**Touch**  
Bulma was half awake by the time he was climbing the stairs towards her room. She could hear him swear and grumble but the words were hazy. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep after a particularly difficult job at the GR.

She resolved to get to know this man better after this.

**Weakness**  
"Oh my gosh Vegeta, look at that! It's so gorgeous, sleek…and , and, gosh! Come on, I gotta try it!" she exclaimed, pulling his arms.

He sighed, knowing the futility to fight back.

**Tears**  
It almost came out of her eyes. But once she decided it wasn't worth it…the sniffles and tremor stopped. And she decided right then and there, she could do better than Yamcha.

**Speed**  
"No Vegeta, I really, really and I have to emphasize this, CANNOT work any faster!"

**Wind**  
"And the GR gets powered from the wind farm generator which we have on top of the roof of building F as well as—"

"Yes, yes, now can you actually explain how to operate the new GR controls, idear/i?"

**Freedom**  
He had wanted it so badly that when it was granted to him he didn't know what to do with it.

**Life**  
"What do you mean I should get a 'life'?!'"

**Jealousy**  
He wasn't sure why his son had acted like a completely spoiled monkey when they announced that Bulma was pregnant.

**Hands**  
He always kissed the burn scars and scratches on her hands she got from building and fixing engines.

**Devotion**  
"Oh good God Vegeta, heaven forbid you'd take care of your body just for once!" Bulma shouted at him as she wrapped his wounded arm…again.

**Forever**  
It was a long time coming, but when he finally saw her face after he'd cross the dark desserts in the afterlife, he was glad.

**Blood**  
"For the love of mud, Woman, it's just a flesh wound!"

**Sickness**  
"I hate you," she raspily croaked.

He shifted guiltily. Somehow she got a mutated strain of a flu virus from him.

**Melody**  
There was a song that Bulma remembered listening from a movie somewhere. Lately, as she was building the time machine, she kept humming the song's chorus line, repeatedly while mumbling the rest of the words because she wasn't familiar with the language.

"You must go where I cannot…hmmmhmhmmmm…"

It made her feel guilty that her son, a young man of sixteen was to shoulder a burden many cannot.

**Star**  
Up above, was another world, another galaxy, places beyond her reckoning where her husband and her best friend came from.

And if she was honest with herself…she was kind of happy things happened the way it had.

**Home**  
He hadn't looked at the skies wistfully ever since Trunks turned three, she noticed.

**Confusion**  
"So… how did you and Mom got together?" a five year old Trunks innocently asked.

The two of them exchanged worried glances to each other.

**Fear**  
He watched her and the baby sleep quietly, during one of the lulls between the Android attacks.

He wondered how long it would last.

**market**  
"There is a flea market in space?!" squealed Bulma and Chi Chi.

At that point, he could literally feel Kakarot glare daggers at him.

**technology**  
There was a twinkle in her eyes whenever she started working on a machinery with her father. Her eyebrows would knit, and sometimes she'd put on protective glasses when she was working.

He'd always thought it was attractive.

**gift**  
When she caught it, she had to cover her mouth from squealing out loud.

**smile**  
The baby stopped crying and started to laughing. And Bulma could've sworn she saw Vegeta melt.

**innocence**  
"I don't think you realize that your daughter's manipulating you, Vegeta."

**completion**  
He'd vaguely heard somewhere that if he died he would have to cross the dark desert and see what lies beyond. Of course his two experiences with after life had been very different.

When the skeleton and his white horse (Binky? Ridiculous name!) landed, he'd knew that this was the end of the line. He really was done with his life.

**clouds**  
Sometime after they got together she asked him to fly her up in the skies just so she could touch the clouds and see how it evaporates into water.

**heaven**  
He decided heaven didn't exist in the afterlife in the end. Heaven was his wife cursing and screaming at a piece of machinery, while his son play fights his best friend and his in-laws doing gods-know-what.

**hell**

And in the same breath, hell was his family trying to get him to participate in "fun" things.

**sun**  
He opened his eyes and realized that, he was alive…AGAIN.

**moon**  
Sometimes she misses the moon, if only to have some romantic dinners with her husband.

And then that thought would be cruelly extinguished when she heard him and their son ate dinner.

**waves**  
She had waited for him at the end of the desert. When he asked her how she'd know he'd end up there she just smiled and said she could feel him crossing over with each steps.

**hair**  
Once she saw his eyes, she KNEW she was rocking that 'do.

**super-nova**  
Bulma adjusted her sunglasses. It had been an unusual suggestion from her husband, but she was grateful that their old spaceship was available to watch the amazing sight in front of them.


End file.
